For application development with respect to integrated circuit (IC) systems including microcontroller systems, debug management devices or debuggers are used to debug programmable logic used within the IC systems. Such programmable logic can be implemented, for example, using one or more processors or processing cores that execute instructions, such as software or firmware instructions, to perform the application functions of the IC system. In part, a debugger often operates to display data associated with the operations of the programmable logic within the IC system. As such, the debugger allows for a system designer to identify and correct errors within the programmable logic. Many debuggers allow multiple data views and related data domains, and these multiple data domains can overlap with respect to data within memory for the target IC system. Data coherency becomes difficult for these multiple data domains as each debug data view allows independent data changes. To address data changes, traditional debuggers use a different cache for each different data view and related data domain. However, where data domains overlap with respect to physical memory, it is typically required to flush and repopulate these different caches in order to make sure that associated data views do not present stale values.